


Magic Sucker

by Gyptian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Dracula & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Dracula is an excellent sucker, Ficlet, I couldn't help myself, Irresistible portmanteau, M/M, Magic Sucker, Stephen Strange has magic, i should be writing something else, mostly just suggestive, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyptian/pseuds/Gyptian
Summary: When Marvel Trumps Hate closed, we speculated what this pairing would be called. Then I wanted to write it. Have a ficlet.And yes, there's an actual Count Vlad Dracul castle in Transylvania you can visit.





	Magic Sucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).



Stephen Strange stepped out of a portal into a picturesque tourist town in Transylvania, in a quiet corner of a crowded marketplace. 

A chessboard salesman yelled at him in German when he nearly walked into a stack of custom-carved boards. 

He yelled back. 

The crumpled face folded together in a sneer and told him to perform some very kinky sex on his own person in broken English. The randy medical student that still occupied a corner of his mind told Stephen exactly what that would look like and how possible it was. 

He walked away groaning.

“Well Vladimir, let's see where you're hiding out, shall we?” he muttered to himself, grabbing a tourist guide and joining a group that was ambling into the castle of Count Dracul.

Magic wards buzzed against his skin when he approached, when he entered, and against every other foot of the castle walls. When he tried to break one ward, it would fold and another would unfurl. He snarled. 

“Frustrating, isn't it, when there's always another one?” a voice full of darkness and shadows whispered in his ear. “The vermin infest every corner of this planet and we must skulk among them.”

Stephen froze when the body that had slid seamlessly into his personal space brushed up against his back. “I quite like them.”

“Nyet, you despise them as much as I, think yourself as superior. I know the kind of man you are, Sorcerer Supreme. I have met many like you.” The breath of the words was cool against the short-shorn hairs in Stephen's neck. He swallowed.

“Oh, really? And what happened to them, then?” These long-lived creatures, so arrogant.

“Hm. I live. They died.” Dracul sniffed at him. “So magical. Such a fine vintage you are, mature, virile and potent.” Fingers slid beneath the cloak that was surprisingly docile. 

It wasn't reading any hostile intent, Stephen realised. Dracul was playing with him. Oh.

“Come into my castle, gentleman wizard, and enjoy my hospitality. I promise I won't hurt you... much.” The vampire singlehandedly responsible for all the teenagers suicidally seeking out the undead for a kinky fuck slid one hand suggestively down to Stephen's pert posterior. The sorcerer inhaled abruptly. It had been rather long since... well.

“I have some... business for you.” 

The vampire chuckled, two slender hands now guiding narrow hips to one of many patches of warded wall, and through it. “I'm sure negotiations will proceed much more amiably once we're both... relaxed.”

“I am willing to... compromise.” Stephen's voice cracked when his neck was nibbled on as they paced down a servant's hallways straight to a sumptuously appointed bedroom. There was a lot of velvet. Stephen's inner hedonist whistled in appreciation.

“Oh, you shall be compromised,” promised Dracul softly, fangs delicately pricking against Stephen's neck as he spoke. “I promise you, I am quite the accomplished sucker, of blood and other fluids.”

“I... have magic,” Stephen said, wishing to assert some control over the situation but too distracted by the fangs sliding into his veins with more finesse than an expertly placed needle. Oh.

Dracul only hummed against his neck as he unbuttoned his trousers.


End file.
